Past lives
by dont suffer from insanity
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Percy and Annabeth have been reborn? Well, this story is to tell you about thier past lives and how they always seem to find each other.
1. Last wish

**Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story. Ok, so I've tried to write fanfiction before but it didn't work out to well. Actually, It didn't work at **_**all.**_** But I'm giving it another shot because I went back and read some of the reviews (only six) for my other sorry-excuse-for-a-story. If anyone who Reviewed/favorited/followed that story is reading this, then your the reason I'm trying this out again. You have inspired me!**

**I can't promise I'll be updating often. This is going to be difficult to do because I'm really bad at commiting myself to anything other than schoolwork or a book series. And I'm not the best writer. But that's part of what fanfiction is about, right? Writing to improve. So all I can promise is that I'll do my best. I would like an opinion or contructive criticism. No flames though please. I am a very sensitive person. **

**Without further ado, I give you my story! P.S. ****I don't own PJO**

This is the story of a couple. A couple so bound by love, that even time itself can't tear them apart. You have heard of thier final adventure, but have you heard of thier adventures from the past? You know them as Percy and Annabeth. But those from the past know them by different names. Though, for your sake, I shall call them by the names you recognize them as. This endless attraction started on a tuesday. How ironic, such a normal day for such an abnormal event to take place. Although, at the time, the day was as normal as a day in this time period could be. Those in higher power were basking in thier wealth while the commoners were left to work endless hours in the scorching sun. On this day two people met...on this day a cycle started. And so it began...

_**Part 1**_

**Percy POV**

Ever since I was thirteen, my mother had hinted at the concept of marriage. I just ignored her and blew it off until the problem was imminent. What teenager wanted to think about marriage anyways? I waited a little too long though. I only faced the problem when my mother was on her death bed with an unknown illness and I realized that I was about to rule a kingdom alone at sixteen. Her last conversation with me went like this:

"Percy..." she called to me in her raspy, weak voice.

"Yes Mom?" I responded immediately. I sat down beside her and took her clammy hand in both of mine.

She smiled at me as if I reminded her of a sad memory.

"You look just like your father, you know. The green eyes, black hair..." Under normal circumstances, I would have rolled my eyes at her and say that she's told me a million times. But I wasn't going to have one of my mother's last memories of me be of me rolling my eyes at her.

Instead I smiled a equally sad smile at the familiar line. "Yes, I know."

"Your father was a strong man and I was very honored to rule alongside him. Eventually, you'll need to find a strong partner to help you rule the kingdom also." I knew where this was going.

She started speaking again before I could protest.

" My dying wish is for you to find a strong, loving partner to rule the kingdom with."

When I heard the words "dying wish" all protests disappeared instantly. I love my mother too much, I can't disrespect her dying wish.

"Alright mother."

She smiled warmly at me. It was that smile that comforted me when I was upset. That smile that eased the illness away when I was sick. That smile that always brightened my day. The only time that smile didn't manage to make my day better was today. Because seeing that smile upon her face made me realize it would probably be the last time I ever saw that wonderful smile again. Tears threatened to fall.

When she saw my eyes getting glossy, she held out her arms. She could barely hold them up. Throughout the whole conversation, her voice had gotten weaker. Words were interrupted with coughing fits. I curled up beside her and tried my best not to cry. But the effort was futile. Within the next minute, I was sobbing into her shoulder. I hadn't cried since I was a child.

When all my tears were gone, I was angry with myself. She was the one dying and I'm just sitting there sobbing and soaking her with my tears. I didn't let my anger show though. I just continued to curl beside her and savor her warmth while I still could.

Just when I was thinking that she had died while I was crying (she was being too quiet). She said "Look at me." I sat up and did so. She took my face between her hands and said " Find a woman that will love you as much as I have" She pulled my face forward and gave me a kiss on the forhead. "I love you so much, Percy."

"I love you too mom." I said back to her softly. She gave me one last beautiful smile and then dropped her hands. A moment later, she closed her eyes. She was gone.

That last conversation was burned into my brain. It was three days ago.

First came the shock. I just couldn't believe she was gone.

Next, came the anger. I had destroyed my whole room in a fit of rage.

Then, the memories. I thought about her soft hands as they tended to me as I was sick. Or as they brushed my dark, unruly hair. Or as they guided my fingers, teaching me to write. All the memories came in flashes.

And now I know what she would want. To fufill her dying wish I was to find a wife. And find a wife I shall.

**Sorry it's short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Pretty, pretty, pretty please with blue chocolate chip cookies on top, can you review? I need feedback! Maybe I'll feel inspired and write another chapter. Also, If you have any ideas for the story, then i'm always open to hear them. It could help.**


	2. The meeting

**I have a feeling that this story is going to do much better than my other one. I already have 78 views! And a few alerts/favorites/reviews. Thank you. I would always appreciate more ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. No matter how many times I asked for it for chirstmas.**

**Percy POV**

It was one of those days.

When the sorrow of losing my mother just seemed to overwhelm me. Images of her dying haunted and lingered in my mind. Whenever this happened, I would take a walk to clear my mind.

I threw on a disguise. I did this because whenever I wandered into the villiage, girls tended to throw themselves at me. It was extremely annoying.

After putting on my disguise, I began my walk. I strolled through the palace gates and into the rest of the kingdom. My kingdom.

The thought startled me so much that I stopped in my tracks. While I was grieving, It had never occured to me that I alone rule this kingdom now. It was my kingdom.

Well, actually nobody ruled the kingdom at the moment. Not until I have my coronation. But whatever. Technicalities.

I began to walk again. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice when somebody was in front of me. I crashed into them.

"Watch where you're going." I grumbled. Usually I wouldn't be so rude. But I was feeling irritable.

"Excuse me!?" The person asked from the ground, sounding appalled at my rudeness.

"I said. Watch where-"I turned around to tell it to thier face. I didn't finish my sentence. I was too stunned to talk.

Sitting on the ground in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, curly, gorgeous golden locks. A perfect body, face, everything. And her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. So entrancing. They swirled like dark storm clouds as she glared at me from her spot on the ground.

"Well? What were you going to say?" She asked. Her dark, glaring eyes daring me to finish my sentence.

"Uh...Um..." I seemed to have forgotten how to talk. She sighed in irritation and began to get up. The sight of her leaving spurred me into action.

"You're beautiful." I quickly said. She slowly turned around.

"And you're a jerk." She responded. I was taken aback. _How dare she speak to roalty that_- Then I realized. _Oh right, I'm in a disguise._ _Duh._

"That usually isn't how you respond to a compliment. I just told you that you're beautiful." I replied.

"Right after you knocked me down and told me to watch where I was going. You didn't make the greatest first impression." She told me. She had a point.

**Annabeth POV**

The nerve of some people!

This guy just knocked me down and didn't even apologize!

And then he thinks he can make me forget by telling me I'm beautiful? I think not

"I'm sorry." He says after I mentioned him not making a good first impression."I've been going through rough times. I'm usually not this rude."

I wasn't sure if I believed him until I looked into his green eyes and saw sadness there. I sighed and decided to forgive him.

"It's fine." I said. And walked away before he could say anything more.

But for some reason, I had the feeling that this wasn't going to be the first time I saw this boy.

I had no idea how right I was.

**Yay! Second chappie in two days! That is my personal best! I apologize for misspelling, OOCness, Etc. And I know that in medieval times, they probably didn't talk like that. But I don't really feel like making the time periods completely accurate. So... yeah. Review please! I'm always open for ideas/ opinons/ contructive crticism!**


	3. Arguments

**Yay!** **Another chapter! I'm on a roll! Thanks to Guest, Unbrokenwarrior, horseyyay, and The Demigod Gryffindor for reviewing. And thanks to those who followed or favorited my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sadness.**

**Percy POV**

This was taking forever. Finding a suitable wife is much harder than it seems. Whenever there's an offer, my advisers and I would sit around for hours and discuss possible alliances to be made by marriage. It was incredibly boring. The only thing keeping me sane throughout the ordeal was the memory of the girl I met on the I found myself getting bored or nodding off, I would just think of her and it usually kept me occupied. I was bored a lot. So I thought about her often.

If only I could get to know her. Her golden curls, curved figure, beautiful grey eyes. Even when I wasn't in meetings, I thought of her.

Speaking of those meetings...

"Percy!" I jolted out of my daydreaming state.

"What!" I half-yelled. My closest adviser, Toby, had been the one to capture my attention.

"I've already called your name five times. Is something on you're mind?" I blushed, knowing that I was thinking of the girl again. Toby raised his eyebrows at the sight of my cheeks turning red.

"No, nothing on my mind." I mumbled my reply. They couldn't know that I was smitten with a mere commoner from the street. Royalty only married royalty. Classes don't mix.

Toby gave me a suspious look and then continued what he was saying before.

"What do you think of Princess Selene?"**(Cinder reference! Review me if you understand the reference!)** Toby asked me. Oh, the snobby girl.

"She's too... difficult."

"Princess Merideth?"

"Too wierd."

"Princess Heather?"

"Talks too much."

"Princess Lyra?"

"Too creepy."

"Ok, What about Princess Larissa?"

"She scares me."

Toby threw up his hands in exasperation. "You're making this job very hard right now, Percy!"

I just shrugged, "It's not my fault that these girls don't meet my standards."

Toby gave me a look. "You know what I think? I think you're making this difficult because you don't like the idea of marriage." He was kind of right. I'm only doing this for my mother. But I denied it anyways.

"No, I'm being difficult because I'm tired of you guys just choosing the girls for me. I want to get to know them better and then choose my own wife." I argued.

"And how do you suggest you do that?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. And then It came to me. "A ball! All the royal girls and girls from the village can come and then I can spend time with the ones who catch my eye."

"Whoa, Whoa, girls from the village? Percy, you know you can marry a peasant!"

"Why not?"

"That's just not how things work! Your mother wouldn't approve of this!" He shouldn't have brought up my mother. It was still a very touchy subject.

"How do you know what my mother would and wouldn't approve of?! All she said she wanted was a strong woman who could love me as much as she did and rule beside me." I had stood up from my chair.

"A peasant can't rule beside you!" Toby shot back.

"Well your opinion doesn't matter because _I'm the prince_ and what I say, goes!" I hated pulling the _I have more power than you _card, but I was angry and it had to be done. This was my best chance at seeing the girl from the street again.

I left the room before I could punch someone in the face.

It was official, the ball was on.

**Review please! **


	4. Funeral

**Hello people of fanfiction! I am in a good mood! I now have 6 reviews! It may not sound like much, but to me, this is huge. Thank you TheMockingjay1998 and horseyyay (again) for reviewing. And thanks to those who favorited/ followed. I'm going to go visit some family for awhile. We're leaving on saturday and I'm not sure If I'll have wifi or not. So I may not be able to update. But I'll try to type up a few more chapters so they'll be ready when I return. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. :(**

**Annabeth POV**

I was helping my mother cook dinner when she brought it up.

"You know... you ought to be looking for a husband." She said without looking up from the food she was preparing.

"I don't need a man to take care of me, I can take care of myself." We've had this conversation _So_ many times before.

"But Annie-"

"First, don't call me that. Second, no buts, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh I know, honey. But it would make your father and I feel much better if you had someone to watch over you and keep you safe when we're gone." She sounded so genuine, My defenses we're crumbling. When I didn't reply, She continued.

"So... the prince is having a ball next week... and everyone knows he's searching for a wife..."

"Mom, I know where this is going. What makes you think that he would be interested in having a peasant for a wife when he can have royalty?"

"Well, If he just wanted royalty, he wouldn't have invited the village girls to come, too." She had a point.

"Even so, there will probably be tons of village girls there and he would never even glance my way."

"Your so beautiful, I just know you'll catch his eye." My mother said.

"No, I have no chance with him. I'm not going." I decided.

Nothing was going to change my mind.

**Percy POV**

Today was my mother's funeral.

The cemetary was packed with people, most of which I didn't know.

I went through most of the service in a mindless stupor. Only speaking to accept condolences.

It was still hard to believe she was gone. My mother had always been there for me. She was the only one I had left. After my father died, It was just me and her. She was always there for me and now she's gone. I'm all alone.

It was a sunny day. It shouldn't be. Everything should be grey and bleak because she wasn't in this world anymore.

I continued on in a daze until it was my turn to give a speech. I stepped up on the pedestal and began my speech.

"My mother was a wonderful woman. A wonderful leader. And I am very proud to be her son. During her reign, she managed to accomplish so many things without help. Without a husband to guide her." I went on to list several of her great accomplishments. " Under her rule, we have managed to grow as a kingdom. And although in the beginning people questioned the thought of a woman leading us, we have made the right decision in letting her lead us. Because her reign is one to to go in the history books! And I promise to do my best to carry on her legacy and lead this kingdom to great things. After all, I am my mother's son." I recieved great applause.

I stepped off the pedestal.

I had came up with the whole speech on the spot. I felt pretty confident about it.

Except for one part. When I promised to carry on her legacy, I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise. Because from now on, I called the shots. My decisions. My failures. My consequences.

**Fourth chapter done! Yay! Please review! Ideas are welcome! And if anyone wants to share thier House of Hades prediction with me, they can! Just PM me! **


	5. Convincing

**Hello, world. I am soooooo sorry for not updating lately. I had Wifi, I was just being lazy and we were doing things. I meant to update yesterday, I got distracted. But the guilt has been eating me alive. So I'm updating. Yay! And thank you to those who reviewed my story!**

**I don't own PJO. Enjoy! :)**

**Annabeth POV**

Why won't my mother just leave me alone?

Since our little conversation, She had persistently encouraged me to attend the Ball. And no matter how many times I said no, she just continued to bug me. And apparently, she was desperate because she brought out the big guns. Dad.

I was in my room, reading a very captivating book, when he came in. He sat down next to me on my bed. We sat there in silence for several seconds before he sighed and took my hands in his. Oh no. Here comes the speech.

"I know you don't want to get married. I understand, I don't want you to get married, either. I'd much rather take care of you myself. But the thing is, I can't. We don't live forever, Annabeth. And we want to make sure that when we're gone, we can rely on someone to take care of you-"

"I can-"

"Take care of yourself, I know. But what if someone hurts you and you don't have anybody to go to? What if you need somebody to lean on? Believe it or not, Your not invincible. You can't do everything on your own. You need help sometimes. And the best person to help you would be your husband."

"But Dad, You know there are going to be a lot of other girls there, royal girls. You know I won't stand a chance."

"Don't bring yourself down like that. You and I both know that you are an intelligent, beautiful, and strong young woman. Any man would be very lucky to have you as a wife."

"But the pince isn't "any man", he's royalty. I'm nothing compared to him. Just a peasant on the street."

"Royals are known to be great,strong, smart leaders. As far as I'm concerned, You _are _ only thing you don't have is the wealth and the status. But those are just the petty advantages. You have all the good atributes. The prince would be a fool to ignore you. And if he does, It's his loss. But at least try, for your mother and I." **(Hey, That rhymes!)**

I could see in his eyes that he meant every word. He was one of the people who's opinion I valued very much. I don't cry much, but to hear him say those words to me nearly brought me to tears.

"Ok, I'll go. Just for you guys"

**Percy POV**

I was in my room trying to relax. People had been coming to me all day with requests, questions, and demands. Needless to say, I was tired.

It made me regret ever giving my mother a hard time. She had enough to worry about without a teenage son bothering her. It made me respect her even more than I did before.

I was on my bed, just thinking about all the things that had to be done (and dreading it), when my best friend came in.

Jake was a cool guy. He had red hair, blue eyes, and was about 5'8. We met when we were about five. Our mothers were best friends and I knew that my mother's death had affected him deeply. I hadn't seen him in a while and his first words to me weren't very ideal.

"What were you thinking? Wait, don't answer that, you obviously weren't!" He said while barging into the doors.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" I asked, confused.

"Inviting village girls to the Ball!" When he brought that up, my mood brightened slightly. I was thinking about the girl.

"They deserve a chance."

"Do you know how many people your making angry?"

"A lot, I'm guessing"

"Just tell me the real reason why you're inviting the village girls." He said while sitting down next to me on the bed.

"What do you mean?" I was panicing. Did he know about the girl?

"I'm your best friend. I can tell when your up to something."

"I don't know what your talking about." I feigned innocence

"Percy..." He gave me his "look".

"Fine. I'll tell you." I gave in, just to get him to stop looking at me like that. "I met a girl on the street..." I went on to tell him the story

When I was finished, I stared at Jake and waited for a reaction.

"You're really hung up on this girl, aren't you?" He asked

I nodded and said, "I just need to see her again."

Jake sighed and got up to leave. "I'll support you for now."

I grinned at him. "You're awesome!"

"I know." He began to walk out the door. But right before he went through the door, he turned around and gave me one last warning.

"Let me be the first to tell you...you're playing a very dangerous game."

**Not one of my best chapters. But I was having a bit of writer's block for Percy's POV. I'm not sure where I'm going with the story after the ball, so ideas are welcome. Please review! It will make my day. :)**


	6. The Ball

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm not going to tell you that it won't happen again because it probably will. I had basketball camp and then when I got back, my computer started being stupid. So I'm doing this on my mom's computer. But….I hope you like this chapter. :) **

**Annabeth POV**

It was the day of the ball.

I wasn't completely thrilled about going but I made a promise to my parents and I wasn't about to break it.

I was searching through my closet trying to find a dress I could wear to the ball. I usually don't wear nice dresses but this was a special occasion. I could make an exception. After fifteen minutes, I finally found a decent dress. It was light blue with a floral pattern. I slipped it on to see what it looked like on me. That's when my best friend, Carmen, barged into my room. Her Auburn hair was streaming behind her and her hazel eyes were bright with excitement.

"I am so jealous of you!" She told me as she came in.

"Ever heard of knocking?!" I asked after recovering from the unexpected surprised.

She went back to the door and knocked on it. "Happy?"

"Thank You. Now, why are jealous of me?"

"You get to go to the ball! My parents won't let me." She gave me a pouty face.

"Really? My parents practically begged me to go."

"Lucky. Now, time for business. What are you wearing to the ball?"

Of course, Carmen is the ultimate fashion guru. I shouldn't be surprised that she only came to comment on my clothes.

"You're looking at it." I gestured to the dress I was wearing.

"That? Girl, you cannot wear that dress to a royal ball. Lucky for you, I saw this coming from a mile away and I came prepared. This dress will look awesome on you!" She went to her bag and brought out a beautiful, flowing, silk grey dress. It looked like it was really expensive.

"How were you able to afford that?"

"I have my ways…." She said mysteriously.

"Please tell me that your ways didn't involve something illegal."

She just gave me a smile. Oh no.

**Percy POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white tux and my hair was as neat as it was going to get. I had never felt so nervous in my entire life. This was the night when I was going to see her. Hopefully.

Jake came in so we could walk to the ballroom together. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"…This is a bad idea. You're making a lot of people angry with you." Not this again. I had enough people bothering me about it without him joining in.

"You already told me that. And I thought you were on board with this." I stated.

"I'm supporting you as a good friend but I am _not_ on board with this." He corrected.

"Fine. Whether you're on board or not, I'm going through with this."

I started making my way to the ballroom without him. When I got there, the ball was just starting. People were streaming through the door, dressed in elaborate clothing and simpler clothes alike. I started mingling with people but always kept the door within my sight.

I was speaking to a duke and duchess when I was nearly tackled by a girl. Before I could think, her lips were crashing onto mine in a sloppy kiss. I tried to push her away but she had a viper-like grip. I finally managed to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I pushed her away. Once she was off me, I could see her face.

"Andrea?" Princess Andrea was a girl I went out with a while ago. I had broken it off because she was way too possessive and demanding. She hasn't changed much. And apparently she hadn't gotten over me.

"Hey, Percy" She said flirtatiously.

"You know we're not going out anymore, right?" I asked

"But we belong together!"

I started to back away, almost positive that she was going to attack me again.

"Don't run away from our love!" She said while coming after me. I was about to start running away from her but fortunately, Toby decided to step in.

"Andrea, I think you should back off."

"But-"

"Just leave, you're making a scene." That's when I noticed that almost everyone was watching the spectacle. Andrea seemed to just notice too. She began to blush and tried to compose herself.

"Nothing to see here! Go back to your business."

I slipped into the crowd before she could go back to chasing after me.

Once I was able to breathe easy, I looked toward the door but no one else was coming through. She must have come in when I was being attacked. I looked around frantically searching through the crowd. After a few minutes, I found her. She looked just as beautiful as I remembered. She was wearing a beautiful grey dress that brought out the color in her eyes.

Here goes nothing.

I began to walk toward her.


End file.
